Lily and James: Love Conquers Hate
by Art.with.ap
Summary: When Death Eaters attack Hogsmeade, Lily goes missing. Will James find the love of his life? Or will the maraurders give up all hope? Rated T for violence *Paused until The Family Who Lived is at the same level of progress*
1. The Calm Before The Storm

**James and Lily: Love Conquers Hate**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hatty Potter. J.K Rowling owns it. All rights go to her.**

CHAPTER 1:

"Who are you going to Hogsmeade with, Al?" I ask my best friend, Alice Prewett.

"Frank asked me to go with him! Oh my god, Lils, what do I wear?!" She replies, frantically searching through he trunk for something. Frank Longbottem is Alice's boyfriend of 1 year.

"Alice, relax, Frank won't mind what you wear. He loves you, for gods sake!" I laugh. "Wear your burgundy blouse and those white washed jeans you have."

I'm going with James Potter. He asked me yesterday, so I said yes. We've been going out for 2 months now.

"ALICE! LILY! HURRY UP! WE HAVE TO LEAVE IN 10 MINUTES!" Sirius Black's voice carries up the stairs. Sighing, we head out to the common room to meet up with everyone and head to the entrance hall.

I spot James messing around with Sirius and head over to them.

"Lily-bear! You look amazing!" Sirius exclaims. Turning back to James, his facial expression changes to a serious one (no pun intended ;)."Don't forget tonight, Jamsie." I raise my eyebrow at him before linking arms with James and set off to the entrance hall.

Professor McGonagall takes the attendance of the people going to Hogsmeade and brings us down to the carriages.

When we get to Hogsmeade, James turns to me. "Well, Lils, where would you like to go first? We can go to Zonkos, Honeydukes, Dervish and Banges or somewhere else."

"I have to get something from Gladrags so do you want to go to Zonkos and then meet up outside Honeydukes in about half an hour? We can head to The Three Broomsticks then," I suggest. James agrees and I head down to Gladrags to buy some new shorts since I left mine at home and the weather is really warm.

After about ten minutes, I find some really cute denim shorts with lace details in my size and buy them. On my way to Honeydukes, I spot Frank Longbottom taking Alice to The Three Broomsticks. She's leaning in his shoulder and they look perfect together.

Lost in my thoughts, I don't realise the black clothed figures materialise all around me.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the filthy little Mudblood herself, Lily Evans," a familiar voice sneers at me.

I spin on my heel to face the person, only to find multiple people in identical masks and hooded cloaks. Silently, I cast a shield charm around myself just as one off the people sends a hex at me. The hex rebounds and catches the casters arm, distracting him just enough for me to escape the circle and quickly send a patronus message to Professor Dumbledore.

"You can't hide from the Death Eaters, Mudblood. You won't escape this time!"

 _Dumbledore's office:_

"Minera, stop worrying. The Auror's are in the village for any incidents or attacks. The students are safe," Albus Dumbledore says to a pacing Minera McGonagall. She's been pacing ever since the students left for Hogsmeade.

"Albus, I most definitely feel as though there will be an attack, and a bad one at that! I don't think the students are safe, especially not the muggleborns. If there's a day to attack, it's a Hogsmeade day," McGonagall exclaims. She's always worried about the students safety. Some would even say that the professor felt responsible for any injury or illness in the castle.

"My dear, we have this discussion ever Hogsmeade outing. The students are sa-" Dumbledore cuts off as a doe materialises right in front of them. The doe is a bright silver, a patronus. None other that Head Girl Lily Evans' Patronus.

"Death Eaters in Hogsmeade. Alert Madame Rosmerta to evacuate the village and send re-enforcements, quickly! "

 **A/N: Well? How was it? Did you like it? Was it well written or in the need for improvement? Please let me know by reviewing!** **Your fellow muggle,** **Art.with.ap**


	2. The Fight

**Lily and James: Love Conquers Hate**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry** **Potter. J.K Rowling owns it. All rights**

 **go to her.**

 ** _Chapter 2: The Fight_**

" _Stupefy_!" I dodge multiple hexes and stun one of the Death Eaters, who was about to send another hex.

 _"Reducto!"_ The nearest Death Eater goes down, but not before he casts the jelly-legs jinx.

"Protego!" The jinx rebounds and hits a blonde Death Eater who I recognise as Lucius Malfoy. He is caught by surprise, and falls to the ground in shock.

"Why, you have some power, haven't you, missy? You could be very valuable to the Dark Lord. It's a shame, really, that you're a Mudblood. Your filth doesn't belong in the wizarding world..." A Deat Eater, most likely Bellatrix Lestrange, was giving me a bit of a speech, but I don't listen. All I could think about was where is everyone?

Hogsmeade was always busy when they went on a trip there. So _where is everyone?_ Has Dumbledore gotten my message? Are my friends safe? I've got no way of finding out.

I try to pay attention to Bellatrix's movements but I'm failing miserably. As a result of my lack of concentration, I failed to notice the curse coming my way and when I did notice it, it was too late to block or dodge it. Pain riddles my body. I fall to the ground, only noticing the feeling of sharp knives all over me. There's no chance that I'll survive this...

_

 _James' POV:_

I watch her stroll away, her long locks of fiery hair cascading down her back. Lily is the prettiest girl I have ever seen, theres no doubt about that. From the moment I saw her, I knew that I loved her. I may have been only eleven at the time, but there was some sort of aura around her, something that drew me to her.

Following Lily's advice, I head to Zonkos, my favourite shop in the village. I'm the type of guy who likes to pull pranks. It's one of the few things Lily _doesn't_ like about me. She also didn't like that my ego was bigger than my head, except I've deflated that, _just_ for her.

"Oi! Prongs! Over here!" My brother of everything but blood, Sirius Black, calls me over.

Prongs is my nickname, based off of my Animagus form, a stag. Sirius' is Padfoot because his Animagus form is a dog.

"Hey Padfoot! Is there any dungbombs left? We need them for our next prank," I start up a conversation with him. Before I know it, 15 minutes goes buy and I'm still talking to Sirius about some different pranks.

"We could transfigure dungbombs into goblets and put them on the Slytherin table during the week- Prongs? Are you OK?" Sirius asks, concern filling his eyes.

"Sirius, look," I point at a silver-y shape that appeared in front of them. The shape turns towards them and settles into the shape of a phoenix. Professor Dumbledore's Patronus.

"Death Eaters are attacking Hogsmeade. Please evacuate the students with the help of the shpo owners and get everyone to the castle, immediately. Try to locate the Auror's and inform them of this news," it spoke to us but everyone else in the store heard.

The younger students started panicking and the only way from stopping them from panicking was to silence them all.

I jump up on a table and all the attention turns to me, so I tell them all what to do.

"Everyone, calm down! You heard the news, so as orderly as you can, please make your way back to the carriges. All seventh years, those of you who are of age and willing to fight, please remain with me to help. All seventh years who are not of age, bring everyone to the carriges, protect them and head to the castle. Now go!"

_

 _Remus' POV:_

The Patronus appeard to Madame Rosmerta and chaos commenced. The younger students all rushed towards the doors but James appeared there before they got out.

"Everyone, listen!" James' voice echoes in the inn and the whole building fell quiet, so he continued,"All seventh years who are of age and willing to fight, stay here. All seventh years who are not of age, please bring everyone to the carriges and get back to the castle as quick as possible. Someone alert the Auror's."

I rush over to James' side.

"Where's Lily? She needs to know whats going on."

"She's in Gladrags. There are already people clearing the place out. She'll come here in a minute," James replies.

But after five minutes pass, it's evident that she had left Gladrags before the announcement was made. Every seventh years who wants to fight is here, and Alice Prewett said that she left the small shop nearly 20 minutes ago.

"Where is she, Moony? She has to be safe!" James says, frantically worried about Lily.

But before I can answer him, a violent shaking and a loud noise startles us.

"What was that?" Marlene Mckinnon, one of Lily's friends, asks slowly and uncertainly, not really wanting to know.

Sirius, who is closest to the window, looks out in horror.

"That, my fellow students, was a building collapsing."

 **A/N: Next chapter! Did you like it? I decided to leave you on a bit of a cliffhanger. I'm sorry! You may be** **able to guess what has happened, but I'll leave it at that. Also, I do realise that I said Hatty Potter instead of Harry Potter in the last chapter, so I'm very sorry about that.**

 **Your fellow magical muggle,**

 **Art.with.ap**


	3. Death Eaters and Dumbledore

**Lily and James: Love Conquers Hate**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own**

 **Harry Potter.**

 **J.K Rowling owns it. All rights**

 **go to her**

 **_Chapter 3: Death Eaters and Dumbledore._**

 _James' POV:_

Shock. Worry. Anger.

These were just a few of the emotions flying through me. A building? Collapsing? Was Sirius daft? No, I can see the rubble, along with those _idiots_. How could they do that? Destroying someone's home, all for the sake of proofing that they are stronger than us? They're disgusting.

My thoughts are cut off, however, by some pretty loud yelling coming from the back of the bar.

"SEVENTH YEARS?! ARE YOU CRAZY? I WILL _NOT_ ALLOW IT! THEY HAVE A FULL LIFE AHEAD OF THEM. THEY ARE NOT GETTING KILLED FOR THIS!"

"Moody, we need all the help we can get! They may be young, but they are powerful. I assure you, they are not going to get themselves killed. A seventh year had the power to send me a Patronus message, for gods sake! Trust me," the voice of Albus Dumbledore rose up through the stunned students.

Grumbling, the man named Moody walks up the stairs from the basement and takes in the number of students there, willingly offering their help in this battle.

"Albus, which one of these sent you the message?" Moody inquires quite roughly, looking around at the students reactions to his appearance. Most of them were slightly grossed out, some others a little scared, even, but when his eye caught me, he did a bit of a double-take. I've seen Moody before, so my reaction was to remain blank-faced, and wait for his favourite catchphrase.

"Constant Vigilance, Potter!" He barks at me.

"Easy, Alastor. And to answer you question, the individual who notified me of this attack does not seem to be here. Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, would either of you know why Ms. Evans is not here?" Professor Dumbledore questions us.

Sirius, who is still getting over the shock of the building collapsing, mearly opens his mouth, so I take the responsibility of informing the aging man about the current situation.

"Professor, no-one knows. Lily went to Gladrags and Alice said she left there about half an hour ago. She hasn't been seen since. Also, a building has just collapsed on the other side if the village. She might be over there, near Honeydukes."

"A building collapsed?" Dumbledore looks shocked but continues nonetheless."Very well. Students, we have Aurors in the village right now, fighting the Death Eaters that Voldemort-" many people gasped in fear of his name"-has sent to Hogsmeade. Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Longbottom, Ms. Mckinnon, Ms. Prewett and Ms. McDonald, you may stay but the rest of you, get to the saftey of the castle and protect the younger students."

_

 _Lily's POV:_

The pain stopped abruptly, leaving me gasping for air and shaking on the ground. I know I need to get away, to go get help, but I'm still weak. I bearly have time to even register my surroundings before another wave of pain overtook my senses. I shrieked, or I tried to shriek, only to find that the Death Eaters had silenced me.

 _Please, stop it, stop it!_ I think. Hot tears poor down my face and the pain increases, leaving me whithering on the ground, trying to get rid of the pain that continued to consume me.

 _Just let me die already! Let me die..._

I would die without making amends with Tuney, I won't be able to do my N.E.W.T's, I'll never talk to my friends again, never get to say I love you to James again...

The thought of my friends and James fills me with a new type of feeling and adrenaline courses through my veins. The moment the curse is lifted, I jump to my feet, fire hexes at the unsuspecting Death Eaters and run to the nearest building. Getting my breathing under control, I brace myself to duel the Death Eaters. But they're not behind me. In fact, they're still standing where I left them.

Why are they not moving to duel me? What are they doing? I thought they would come after me. Confused, I head over to a window to see what they are doing.

And that's when the house blows up, and debris falls on top of me and the world fades into darkness...

_

 _James' POV:_

The duelling was gruelling. We were all exhausted and the village was in bits. There was rubble everywhere and bodies of the injured or dead were littered along the road. To make all of that better, Lily was _still_ missing. I feel so hopeless, because I've got no clue as to where she is or if she's safe. The Death Eater I am currently battling keeps my thoughts from her.

" _Petrificus totalus!"_ Another Death Eater down. All of a sudden, the world seems to freeze, and all the Death Eaters dissappear, but not before they get one more curse in at me.

" _Sectumsempra!"_

The curse strikes me in the stomach, and immediately multiple deep gashes cut into my lower torso. Black spots hover in my vision. The last thing I remember was the ground rushing up to meet me...

_

 _Lily's POV:_

Peace.

That is the feeling of being knocked unconscious for 20 minutes. The world is at peace, there's no Voldemort and Tuney and I are best friends again.

But it doesnt last long. Slowly stirring, my eyelids flutter open and I'm forced to face the fact that I will most likely die. The Aurors won't be able to find me under an entire house.

I can't move. I can't do anything except lie in the debris of the house I took shelter in and think, although I can feel myself getting weaker and weaker by the minute. While I slowly loose consciousness, I say my goodbyes to my family and friends. I'm going to die, and I'm going to die fighting Voldemort. What more could I want? But I have to try. I have to. For James. For my parents.

"H-h-help," I manage to croak out, before slipping into obliviation once again...

 **A/N: There you have it! The third chapter in my story! Did you like it? Did you guess what happened after the little cliffie I left in the last chapter? Hmm? I spent ages trying to make sure this made sense. I would appreciate it if you could maybe drop a little review? Just to tell me any ideas you have, or of there are any mistakes that I missed in my proof checks. I'll leave you be now, but please come back for the next few chapters!**

 **Your fellow muggle,**

 **Art.with.ap**


	4. The Aftermath

**Lily and James: Love Conquers Hate**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry**

 **Potter.**

 **J.K Rowling owns it. All rights**

 **go to her.**

 ** _Chapter 4:_** ** _The Aftermath_**

 _James' POV:_

 _We were sitting in the Heads Common Room, doing homework that was due next week. But I couldn't concentrate. All I could see was Lily's fiery red hair, tied messily up in a bun on the top of her hair, her perfect face bent over her parchment, frowning in concentration. She's so beautiful. She must sense me staring, because she stops writing and looks up at me._

 _"James? Are you OK?"_

 _"Hm? Oh, yeah I'm fine. Are you OK?"_

 _She frowns, starting to get annoyed at my antics. Ignoring her, I bend over my work and continue writing the charms essay._

 _After about ten minutes, I look up to find Lily staring at me._

 _"What'cha starin' at, Evans?" I smirk at her._

 _"Nothing," she mutters absent mindly. A few minutes pass, and then,_

 _"James?"_

 _"Yeah, Lils?"_

 _"I love you..."_

 _Shocked, I look up._

 _"What...?"_

 _"I said I love you."_

 _I take a few minutes to digest this new piece of information before replying._

 _"I love you too Lily."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Really."_

I don't know how long I've been out, but I have been having the same dream over and over again. I don't know what this means, though. Does it mean I'm still alive, or am I dead?

 _Is_ _Lily_ _alive_ , _and calling me to her_? I honestly don't know.

The darkness is like a blanket, shielding me from the light of the world. I want to stay here forever, safe and sound. But wants are not always fulfilled and slowly I begin to come back to the world. First, I notice my body, the steady beating of my heart, the air going into my lungs. Then the voices came, at first muddled and far away, now clear and soft. They keep talking to me, trying to call me back.

"Come on Prongs, come back to me!" Sirius mutters

My eyelids don't feel heavy anymore, the red hue that I can see tells me that it's a sunny day, so I slowly open them but quickly close them when the light hits me, and groan internally.

"Prongs? Prongs, are you awake?"

"Yeah, Padfoot," I murmur, opening my eyes now."I'm awake."

Sirius gasps, and next minute I know he's blubbering like a baby right next to me.

"Mr. Potter! You're awake!"

Madame Pomfrey bustles over to my bed, giving Sirius a calming drought before turning to me, muttering a diagnostic spell.

"Madame Pomfrey? When can I leave?" I ask the matron.

"Later today, Mr. Potter. I believe the Headmaster wishes to speak with

you."

Happy that I don't have to stay too long, I turn my attention back to Sirius.

"Mate, how long have I been out?"

"A week. We were so worried, James. Honestly, I didn't know if you were even gonna make it."

We sit in silence for a while. I look around the hospital wing for Lily, bit to no avail.

"Padfoot? Wheres Lily?"

Sirius just looks at me.

"Padfoot?"

"... No one knows. She's been missing since the start of the battle."

_

 _Remus' POV:_

The village is in bits. Almost all the buildings collapsed during the battle, courtesy of the stupid Death Eaters. They've destroyed the village, the place where students would visit every term and go shopping, get some butterbeer and just have fun. Now that's gone. And Lily's still missing. It has been a week already, yet there's not a single trace of her. Anywhere. She could even be dead.

I've spend the week helping in the clean-up of Hogsmeade. The whole school is assisting the residents rebuild their homes. Now, however, I'm back in the Dorm Room, cleaning my area before checking up on James. Sirius won't leave his bedside so I'm bringing him some food too.

When I enter the hospital wing, James is getting up to leave.

"PRONGS! YOU'RE AWAKE!" I yell, running over to him.

James grins at me." I know. Where's Pete?"

"I dunno. He's been acting really weird lately, disappearing all the time."

"Really? We'll have to talk to him... Any news on Lily?"

I sigh,"No. Nothing. There isn't a trace in the village, or the forest. We don't know where she is."

"We'll find her. I know it. Anyways, I have to go to Dumbledore's office, so I'll see you at dinner."

"OK Prongs. See you later."

James heads in the opposite direction while Sirius and I head back to the common room.

"How's the clean-up going?" Sirius inquires.

"Fine. They found a body in the rubble today. Another Auror, apparently called Dennis Cash. He was only out of the Academy."

"Oh, God. James and I will be helping tomorrow."

"Good. We need all the help we can get."

_

 _James' POV:_

Once I got discharged, I headed straight to Dumbledore's office. Madame Pomfrey said it was urgent. I stop outside the gargoyle and tell it the password (dip dab). It jumps into action, letting me by and I go up the staircase to his office.

Raising my hand to the door, I hesitate. I'm pretty sure that this is about Lily and I don't know if I'm ready to talk about the fact that she is most likely dead. Braving up, I knock on the door.

"Enter," Dumbledore's voice calls out.

I walk into his office. Even though I've been in here multiple times, it still takes my breath away. All of the random knick-knacks and devices grab my attention but I move in and turn to the Headmaster. He smiles at me, gesturing to the chair in front of his desk.

"James, thank goodness you're awake! You've had poor old Madame Pomfrey worrying over you all week. I do hope you are feeling better?"

"Much better, sir, thank you."

"You are welcome. Now, I do believe that you know why you are here, yes?"

I nod in agreement."Lily?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter. Miss. Evans has been missing for a week now, and I need you to tell me what she was doing and where she went before the attack. Are you able for it?"

"Yes, sir. She went to Gladrags while I went to Zonkos. We were going to meet a half and hour later outside Honeydukes but the attack started before we could meet up again. Alice Prewett said that she left Gladrags after about 10 minutes and was heading towards Honeydukes. She could've taken the back lane."

"Very well. Thank you for supplying me to with this information. Please head to bed and get some rest after dinner. You can join the others in the clean-up tomorrow."

I thank the professor and turn to leave but he calls me back before I reached the door.

"I want you to start around where the first building that collapsed," Dumbledore instructs me.

"Ok sir. Thank you," I reply, slightly confused, and head to the Great Hall for dinner

 _The Next Day:_

"James, where are you going?" Remus calls after me as I head towards Honeydukes.

"Dumbledore asked me to work around where the first building that collapsed. I don't know why, though," I reply.

Sirius follows me.

"I'm coming with you, Prongsie."

We walk down the back lane and start moving rubble and debris with some charms. It takes ages, but eventually, we clear up an area that was someone's back garden.

I move on to the house next to the one that Sirius is working on and start moving rubble again. Just as I move a pretty large piece of concrete, something in the corner of my eye catches my attention. It's a bag from Gladrags. My heart speeds up a bit. _Lily was in Gladrags before the attack._

I walk over to the bag and pick it up. Inside are a pair if shorts, _in Lily's size_.

"Padfoot, look," I call Sirius over and show him the bag.

"What is it?" He takes the bag from me and looks inside."A pair of shorts? Why are you so interested in them?"

"Because, Sirius, Lily was in Gladrags before the attack, and those shorts are in her size."

"You don't think... You don't think that this is what she bought?"

"That's exactly what I think."

"I'll bring this up to the Aurors. Keep searching."

Sirius heads off to the nearest Auror and I go back to moving rubble. After I move another few chunks and bricks, something else grabs my attention. A hand is sticking out from underneath a cupboard. I stand there, shocked, and then finally, some sense knocks into my head and I move the broken cupboard to reveal a person. A person with fiery red hair.

A person named Lily Evans.

"SIRIUS! GET OVER HERE!" I shout, before I faint from shock.

 **A/N: New chapter!! Yay! I don't know if I've rushed this or not, but I'm posting this anyways. Do you like the plot so far? This is only the beginning for the story, but more on that in future chapters. Remember to review if you have any suggestions! I feel so rude asking you to review ;-P But it does help me as a writer to improve.** **Until the next chapter,** **Your Fellow Muggle (born),** **Art.with.ap**


	5. Lily

**Lily and James: Love Conquers Hate**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry**

 **Potter.**

 **J.K Rowling owns it.**

 **All rights go to her.**

 ** _Chapter 5:_** ** _Lily_**

 _Lily's POV:_

I could here it all.

Everything.

But I couldn't process it. I couldn't tell who it was speaking, I couldn't tell where I was, not even the time of day it was.

It was terrifying. But it was also exhilarating.

I like the peacefulness of being unconscious. It's comforting. Safe.

But it's dangerous. Something could go wrong. Easily.

It was peaceful when they found me. Who they were, I haven't got a clue. They sound familiar but then again they don't. I could hear them talking and moving rubble. I couldn't believe it when they found me. I was at the back of the village, under a whole house. It's a miracle that I'm even alive.

The pressure on me lifted when they moved whatever was on top of me. My whole body ached, I could feel that, but even then relief coursed through me. I was found. I might be able to survive. I might see my parents, my friends and James again.

_

 _Sirius' POV:_

"Hey, Frank!" I yell over to the Auror nearest to me. Frank Longbottem graduated three years ago and just finished Auror training.

"Sirius, what is it? Have you found something?"

"Yeah, James found this Gladrags bag just outside a house over that way," I point over to where we were working," and he thinks this is what Lily bought."

"Ok, we'll get some more people over the-"

"SIRIUS! GET OVER HERE!" James yells. I turn around and watch him fall to the ground, out cold.

"Crap, Frank come with me," I literally growl, running over to where James is currently lying on the ground. There's something next to him, covered in rubble. _Someone_ next to him.

"Merlin," Frank whispered, bending down to check the persons heartbeat.

"Well, she's still breathing, but we need to get them to the hospital wing."

"OK, I'll get James, you get her."

"Mr. Black, Mr. Longbottom, what is all the fuss about?" I turn around to see Professor Dumbledore walking over to us, his long robes dragging in the rubble. His face has a stern look to it, but his eyes are focused on the person on the floating stretcher next to us.

"Dear Merlin, is that Lily Evans, Mr. Longbottom?"

"That's her, sir. We urgently need to get Lily to the hospital wing, Professor. She has a heartbeat but it is extremely faint. It's a miracle that she's even alive, by the looks of it she was crushed under all the rubble," Frank explains.

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes disappeared at this statement.

"Get her to Madame Pomfrey, and quick," Dumbledore states. Taking his gaze from the form of Lily, he turns to me, "Mr. Black, might you explain to me why Mr. Potter is on the ground, unconscious?" The twinkle comes back now, as of he was amused at James' reaction.

"Err... He fainted when he found Lily, sir. Should I _enervate_ him or should I leave him to rest and bring him to the castle?"

"Ah, young love. Very..., well let's say it's quite amusing," He chuckles, smiling at James. "I would leave him be for now and bring him back to the castle, Mr. Black. I daresay he would be only annoying Madame Pomfrey if he were awake."

"Yes, Professor."

Levitating James onto a stretcher, I head to the castle, only to be stopped by Remus.

"Padfoot, what's going on? First Frank Longbottem rushes from the village with a stretcher, now you? Who are you even bringing to the castle? And where's James?" His eyes widen when he sees James' unconscious form on the stretcher. "Padfoot, why is James unconscious? What happened?"

"Relax, Moony. James found Lily and knowing him he fainted at the sight of her. Dumbledore told me to leave him unconscious so that he doesn't get in Pomfrey's way. Are you coming or are you staying here?"

"I'm coming. Professor Dumbledore won't mind."

"All right, let's head. I want to see his reaction when he wakes up," Sirius snickered.

_

 _Remus' POV:_

I can't believe it.

Lily's alive. _Alive._

And James is out cold, lying on a bed in the hospital wing.

Madame Pomfrey rushed over to us when she saw the two stretchers. We had caught up with Frank and went to the wing with him. Pomfrey immediately got to business when she got Lily and James on the beds. She only briefly went over James since he only fainted, but Lily was a different story.

"Oh dear Merlin, the poor girl is going to be here for a long while," she muttered.

"Madame Pomfrey? What's wrong with her?" I asked.

"If I tell you, you must tell the Headmaster. Clear?" We nodded. "There's evidence of the Cruciatus curse on her, not to mention internal bleeding and multiple broken and shattered bones. She might have a concussion but she may have a case of amnesia. I'm sorry if she forgets you, because there's nothing I can do for amnesia. She's currently in a coma, if she doesn't wake up in about two weeks I'll have to transfer her to St. Mungo's."

"Merlin's beard! Poor Lily-bear... Do you need us to do anything for you?" Sirius said.

"Keep James occupied. Don't tell him the full extent of her injuries until you. think he can take it, please. I need space to work so try to keep him away for at least four or five hours a day. Now please go to the Headmaster and tell him." She dismissed us.

We walked out of the hospital wing and went to Dumbledore's office in silence.

"Moony?" Sirius broke the silence.

"Yeah? You OK?" I ask.

"Yeah... I'm fine. But what do we say to James when he wakes up? We can't keep everything from him."

"I think we should just tell him that she is in a coma but everything else is fine. We can tell him the truth if she goes to St. Mungo's."

"Ok, we'll tell him that."

By this point, we are at the gargoyle that is the entrance of Dumbledores office and tell it the password. It jumps into action, letting us up. Padfoot knocks on the large wooden door and a loud 'Enter' answers him. He opens the door and we walk in to the room. Dumbledore is pacing up and down, a worried look on his face. He looks up and sees us.

"Boys, what brings you here? I thought you were with Miss Evans and Mister Potter?"

"We were, Professor, but Madame Pomfrey asked us to tell you about the injuries that Lily has," I say.

"Please do tell, I have to inform her parents."

"Madame Pomfrey said that there's evidence of the Cruciatus curse on her, as well as internal bleeding and multiple broken and shattered bones. She might have a concussion and she may have a case of amnesia. She's currently in a coma and if she doesn't wake up in about two weeks Madame Pomfrey will have to transfer her to St. Mungo's."

"Thank you for telling me the news. Now, please go back to you dormitory and relax, or go to the hospital wing."

 **A/N: Fifth chapter! Sorry that I didn't get it up quicker, I've been very busy recently so I couldn't update. This was a particularly hard chapter to write as I had to think of everyone's reactions as well as the full extent of Lily's injuries.**

 **Do tell me if you have any ideas for the story. I'm all for different views on this story, as well as your opinion on everything.**

 **That's all for now! Your fellow (maybe magical) muggle,**

 **Art.with.ap x**


End file.
